Long
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Panjang, lama, terserah bagaimana kau mendefinisikannya. Yang pasti, Ishida Yamato benar-benar menderita sekarang ini. CHAPTER 1. AU.


"Dengar. Kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini."

"..."

"A-aku merasa ini salah."

"..."

"T-tapi—mmph!"

* * *

**Long**  
_story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

* * *

**l****ong**_  
adjective (__longer__ /__ˈl__ɒ__ŋ__g__ə__/, __longest__ /ˈl__ɒ__ŋ__g__ɪ__st/)_

1. the longer of two or the longest of several: **long walk home**.

* * *

Pemuda penghuni Irlandia paling suka menghabiskan waktunya sambil mabuk-mabukan.

Tak heran pada malam yang basah itu, riuh ramai terdengar di sebuah bar di pojok Grafton Street. Merobek kesunyian pukul sebelas, dimana sudah banyak pekerja yang sampai di rumah dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur kepada anak-anaknya. Sementara, mereka beda; mereka tak terikat beban bekerja ataupun anak. Mereka mahasiswa bebas yang sedang menikmati tahap kedewasaan—tahap menuju fase yang menyematkan gelar "pria" pada nama mereka.

Tepatnya, adalah salah satu dari mereka yang sedang berpijak mendekati fase tersebut. Ishida Yamato hari ini resmi berumur 19 tahun.

Jelas saja kolega-koleganya sesama pejantan langsung menggerecoki meminta traktir. Traktirnya pun tak muluk-muluk; minum bir gratis saja sudah cukup membuat mereka hura-hura. Amati baik-baik wajah mereka pada bar lokal itu; merah penuh kepuasan. Kentara sekali alkohol sudah mulai mengambil alih kesadaran mereka. Semoga saja tak ada kaca jendela yang pecah ataupun kursi kayu yang patah. Atau yang lebih parah; darah yang bertumpahan menodai lantai.

Sementara itu, si tuan-muda-19-tahun duduk dengan tenang di ujung konter dekat pintu masuk. Wajahnya memang merah, tapi dirinya tak gampang mabuk. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang kini ia amati dengan harapan ia tak perlu keluar uang lebih banyak lagi demi mengganti kerusakan.

"Hei!"

Tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. Yuri, si pemuda Rusia, tersenyum bangga di hadapannya. Wajahnya tidak begitu merah. Mungkin ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi alkoholik malam ini.

"Oh, hai, Yuri," sapa Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kawan," ia menjabat tangan Yamato. "Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah."

"_Nah_," Yamato mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak begitu mengharapkan hadiah, kok."

Yuri terdiam sebentar. Sejurus kemudian, wajah itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Tampaknya bohlam di atas kepalanya baru saja menyala.

"Aku tahu! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan dua benda yang sudah lama tak disentuh Yamato. Jelas sekali Yamato langsung kaget begitu melihat benda itu lagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" kata Yamato menolak. "Kau tahu, kan, aku sudah berhenti."

"Oh, ayolah. Ini, kan, ulang tahunmu—"

"Yuri, tolong?"

Lagi-lagi, Yuri terdiam. Kemudian, ia mendesah. "Baiklah," ujarnya. "Oh, omong-omong, kau lihat Tai? Dia belum datang."

"Ah, dia pasti tidur atau menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola," gumam Yamato cuek. "Tadi pagi aku dengar dia terlewat pertandingan Manchester United vs Arsenal."

"Hmm," ucap Yuri paham. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu, ya."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Menunggu Tai. Aku ada urusan dengannya," titah Yuri. "Sekalian..."

Kata-kata yang menggantung itu kemudian dipahami maksudnya oleh Yamato.

"Oh, oke. Silahkan."

Yuri pun melangkah keluar dari bar, sementara Yamato melanjutkan kegiatannya; berdiam diri. Mata safirnya mengerling kepada jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Kemudian, ia membuka _flip_ telepon selulernya. Tak ada pesan masuk maupun telepon yang tak terjawab. Ia meniupkan napas tak sabaran. Oke, ini sudah satu setengah jam sejak pesta berlangsung. Ini tak bisa ditolerir.

Matanya menelusur seisi ruangan. Ada beberapa wanita, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berambut jingga. Banyak yang ia kenal sebagai temannya, tapi tak ada dia—orang yang ditunggu Yamato sejak tadi sampai rela menjauhkan diri dari kawan-kawannya dan berdiri dekat dengan pintu agar ia bisa langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Takenouchi Sora.

Ia tak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu. Bertindak merupakan jalan terbaik. Maka tatkala kebetulan sahabat baiknya lewat di hadapannya, ia menyahut.

"Oi, Steve!"

Pemuda yang melenggang di depan Yamato tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Wajahnya memerah, tapi kesadarannya masih ada. Kacamata yang dipakainya hampir saja melorot. Rambut pirangnya juga sudah awut-awutan. Tampaknya kesadarannya akan benar-benar terenggut, melihat ada segelas bir di tangannya.

"Hei, ada apa, Matt?" tanyanya. "_By the way, great party. Really enjoy it._"

"Trims. Hei, dengar," ucap Yamato cepat. "Aku akan menyusul Sora. Ini sudah satu setengah jam dan ia belum datang. Aku khawatir ada apa-apa dengannya."

"Oh, _dude_. Pesta ini takkan meriah tanpa yang menyelenggarakannya."

"Tapi bagiku, pesta ini takkan meriah tanpa Sora."

Steve terdiam, kemudian mendesah.

"Terserah kau."

"Terima kasih banyak, Steve. Oh, dan apakah kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Yamato sekali lagi. "Bisa kau jaga anak-anak ini agar tidak lepas kontrol? Aku tak mau mendengar ada kericuhan di berita pagi besok."

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan aman dibawah kendali," Steve mengangkat bahu.

Yamato tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Steve. "Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya, lalu memutar tubuh dan menghadap bartender, memberikan sejumlah uang—terlihat cukup banyak—untuk melunasi semuanya. Ia pun kemudian mengambil mantelnya di gantungan dan melangkah keluar, menyapa Yuri yang masih sibuk akan kegiatannya, sebelum menapaki jalanan Grafton.

Grafton Street yang berbata itu masih basah. Sementara itu, angin malam terus berhembus membuat siapapun menggigil kedinginan, tak terkecuali Yamato yang berjalan dalam kesepian malam.

Tiba-tiba saja, ingatannya mempetakan seluruh kenangan indahnya bersama kekasihnya tersebut. Kebetulan sekali, sehari setelah ulang tahun Yamato adalah hari jadi mereka. Setahun sudah mereka mengarungi perjalanan cinta, dan tak ada cela berarti yang menginterupsi ikatan di antara mereka. Ia masih ingat hari pertama ketika ia melihat Sora di kampusnya. Ia tak menyangka ada orang Jepang lagi di kampus, apalagi orang Jepang itu begitu menawan hati. Ia pun berkenalan dengan gadis Takenouchi itu sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya kekasih setelah hampir enam bulan mengenalnya.

Dan besok, sudah setahun mereka bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidakkah itu fantastis?

Ia tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat sudah pukul sebelas lewat, rasa-rasanya ia akan sampai di kondominium Sora tepat pukul 12. Sayang tak ada toko bunga maupun cokelat yang masih buka. Oh, mungkin mengajaknya jalan-jalan romantis menyusuri kota Dublin yang sunyi merupakan ide yang bagus.

Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga kondominium yang ditinggali Sora dan berhenti di depan salah satu pintu yang ada di lantai dua. Ia merapikan mantel yang dikenakannya dan berdeham, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Sora?"

Tak ada jawaban.

_Tok tok tok!_

"So—"

"Mmph."

Seketika, tubuhnya menegang. Apa? Apa-apaan itu yang baru saja didengarnya? Mengapa ia mendengar Sora bergumam seperti itu? Astaga, apakah jangan-jangan seseorang berusaha untuk melukainya?

"Sora? Sora?" Ia mengintensifkan setiap ketukannya. Masih tak ada jawaban. Tak sabaran, ia pun berusaha mendobrak masuk. Ia mendorong sekali, ternyata terkunci. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghantam pintu tersebut. Pintu itu sudah tua, sehingga hanya dengan tiga kali dobrak, pintu itu terbuka.

Apa yang dilihat Yamato kemudian rupanya jauh lebih buruk daripada dugaannya. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk melukai Sora.

Yang ada hanyalah dua insan yang berusaha melukai_nya_.

.

.

Yang ia ingat kemudian adalah tangannya refleks memukul salah satu di antara mereka.

Yang ia ingat kemudian adalah terdengar jeritan dari salah satu di antara mereka.

Yang ia ingat kemudian adalah orang yang dipukulnya tersungkur berdarah tak berdaya.

Yang ia ingat kemudian, ia berlari keluar dan berjalan pulang. Dan baru pertama kalinya selama ia tinggal di Irlandia, ia merasa bahwa perjalanan pulang dari rumah Sora terasa begitu jauh.

Kini, ia duduk di depan kondominiumnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur sebab kelelahan dan frustasi. Ia malas masuk ke dalam. Semoga saja angin malam dapat menetralisir pikirannya dari racun yang baru saja mengotori pikirannya.

Tapi ternyata, itu tak berpengaruh.

Bayangan Takenouchi Sora, kekasihnya, dan Yagami Taichi, sahabatnya sendiri, yang bercumbu ketika hari ulang tahunnya begitu menyakitkan. Demi Tuhan, mereka adalah orang yang selama dua tahun ini begitu dekat dengan Yamato. Tapi kenapa—kenapa, Kami-_sama_? Kenapa mereka bisa-bisa menancapkan pisau di punggung Yamato?

_Welcome to the real life, Ishida Yamato. Life is full of shits._

Angin makin berhembus kencang, membuat Yamato makin merasa kedinginan. Maka ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung mantelnya. Saat itu juga, ia merasa ada sesuatu selain kunci rumah yang bernaung di sana. Dirogohnya keluar dan pandangannya langsung terpaku.

Rokok dan pematik. Dua benda yang ditinggalkannya sejak ia merajut kasih dengan Sora karena gadis itu tidak suka perokok.

Yuri pasti memasukkan benda ini ke kantung Yamato. Sepintas, ada pikiran untuk menghajar Yuri pada keesokan hari karena telah berani memasukkan dua benda haram itu ke mantelnya meski ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah.

Tapi kemudian, telinganya menangkap suara jam dinding dari dalam kondominium bergema. Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Emosinya menggerakkan tangannya. Dibukanya segel bungkusan rokok tersebut dan mengambil satu batang. Diselipkannya batang itu pada bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan rokok itu dengan pematik.

Setiap sesap dan hembusan yang dilakukannya, semuanya penuh rasa sakit atas desersi ini.

* * *

**to be continue**_  
10.10.10 – 12:15 PM_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** _Yes, people. Sekar is back to her hometown, the dearly beloved_ Fandom Digimon Indonesia.

Lagi-lagi saya gak bisa melepaskan diri dari cerita klise nan abal tentang cinta Yamato-Sora-Taichi. Tapi bakalan ada tokoh lain di chapter selanjutnya. BTW, apakah anda tahu Yuri dan Steve yang menjadi sahabat Yamato? ;D

Oke, saya akui ini emang jelek. Lagi-lagi _less dialogue_ dan penggambaran konflik yang tidak jelas. Tapi saya juga gak ada ide buat manjang-manjangin lagi.

Latar cerita ini di Irlandia. Saya lagi terinfluensi sama The Script (lagi), ahaha. Dan judul chapter ini diambil dari salah satu side-B-nya Robbie Williams yang belum dirilis.

Oh, _well_. Tampaknya ini cuma jadi twoshots. Saya juga ogah buat cerita panjang-panjang untuk sekarang.

_Review_?

.

**Pojok Promosi:** Ayo, buat kalian yang suka bermain di fandom Digimon, join dengan grup Facebook Fandom Digimon Indonesia! Search saja "Fandom Digimon Indonesia" ;)

Juga, berpartisipasilah dalam Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010! Join juga grup Facebook IFA 2010 dengan cara search "Indonesian Fanfiction Awards"! Mari kita buat fandom Digimon Indonesia berjaya pada ajang ini!


End file.
